


The Emperor

by Wolfy_luv



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux has had a rough day, I have no shame, I honestly do love Hux...despite my work, Other, emperor!Hux, resistance!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_luv/pseuds/Wolfy_luv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux was just crowned Emperor and nothing, not even the failed Sith of a man, Kylo, could ruin it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emperor

Once the crown was placed on his head, a small smile showed briefly before his demeanor went back to his stoic facade. He knew this day was coming, he dreamt of it during his academy days. The stark silver color of the crown stood out against the fire red and orange color of his hair and accented his white uniform perfectly. Today was his day, no one can ruin it, not even that failed attempt of a Sith Lord Kylo Ren. 

Hux had a faint feeling in the pit of his stomach that something would happen on his special day. May it be the force or just a gut feeling, he kept his eyes open and his guard up for anything that may happen. It's not that he trusted his guards, they were of course groomed just for him, but he didn't trust their reflexes to stepping in front of him to stop a blaster bolt. Maybe his trusted Captain Phasma, but none of the others. He saw how they looked the other way when he walked by. 

The sound of a blaster being fired rang out in the silence that followed Hux being crowned, and a hot searing pain coursed through his right side causing him to double over in pain, his hair falling out of place. Clutching his side, it took everything in himself not to cry out in pain. His guards surrounded him, blasters at ready, searching the area to make sure there wasn't anymore threats to their emperor.

"Don't just stand there! Go find the person who did this!" Hux barked as he schooled his face back to his normal stoic self. He tried to get his breathing under control as he smoothed his hair back into position with his bloodied glove, and looked out into the crowd of white and black that scattered after the sound of the blaster, scared that they would be next. Reaching out with the force he searched the minds of his subordinates, searching for an inkling of betrayal. 

"For kriff sake..." Hux mumbled under his breath when he was ushered off stage, being completely ignored by his men. He'd have a stern talk with Phasma after this whole thing has passed about her men's insubordination. One, two, three. Three seconds, three seconds was all it took for his guards to be cut down in front of him. Three seconds too long for him to react to the fact that his men were dead and he would be soon by the same glowing weapon in front of him. 

"Ren..." He mumbled, his body frozen in place as he stared at the man he once called an ally. "So glad to see you're doing so well. And what did I do to deserve the pleasure of your company?" Hux bit out as he inched his hand near to where is blaster was placed.

"We both know why I'm here Hux." He placed the blade near Hux's throat, noticing what he was doing before Hux was able to get his blaster. "You knew since the day the supreme leader was defeated, you knew when I joined my mother and uncle to bring the First Order down what was going to happen. Be glad it's me and not Rey."

Hux snarled at the mention of the scavenger who had marred the face of the man before him. "Then do so Ren." Hux breathed out, feeling the loss of blood hit him as he the adrenaline wore off. His legs started to feel weak as he held his ground against the force user.

"I'm sorry Hux..." Kylo whispered as he swung his saber down to end the life of the man who was just crowned emperor. 

"You never were Ren." The last words that graced Hux's lips before he was beheaded by the man who was once an ally. They say you see your life flash before your eyes when you die, but all Hux saw was a tall brute figure weeping over his body because of what he had done.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts since late April and had no motivation to finish it until recently. I love the idea of Hux being emperor and the thoughts of him being smug about it. That and the fact that Kylo would be the only one to kill him if it ended up that way. 
> 
> This is by no means showing my hatred to Hux, I love his character and this is just how I show my love, by killing my favorite characters xD
> 
> Also the thought of Kylo crying after killing Hux was too good to pass up. Lol


End file.
